


Barely Armor

by Slydragon666



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi, Dominance, Fetish, Leather, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Crow and Joker play, and Joker comments on his choose of clothing not being enough to be called protection.





	Barely Armor

Barely Armor

 

Red leather gloved hands moved up the silkily white fabric of his chest grazing over the gold threads going across and held by gold metallic buttons lined down the middle. The hands stopped right before the red collar that wrapped around the slender neck and to trail down the back into a short red cape. The finger numbly crawled beneath the fabric to undo the cape and collar let it pool onto the floor to reveal unmarked pale skin. The leathered fingers moved along the collar bone to the side of his neck to push back the light brown locks behind round ears. The hands briefly lost contact with body that shivered without their presence. 

“You can barely call this armor, crow.”

The hands reappeared at the v below the collar bones and lead back to the white fabric slowly inching down the middle undoing the gold buttons from its hold on keeping the white fabric together to protect the body underneath. Upon each button revealing more perfectly smooth skin that the hands caress and made every move to touch it along its journey down. At last button released, the hands pushed the white fabric to the side along the dips of the hips before moving up the board of skin tracing each curve of the lean muscles to the broad shoulders. The hands gripping the white fabric bring off the shoulders and down the arms to the elbows where they let go.  The arms now had the white jacket hanging off them were pulled up by their wrist that were handcuffed to each other restricting their movement. 

The hands dragged their way down the bare smooth lean muscled arms back down the shoulders before a mess black head of hair moved up and pink wet tongue licked out up the side of neck making the body shudder under its wake. Two hungry metallic gray eyes stared out from under the mess black hair and black and white mask on the face burning into the sight before them.  The pink tongue retracted back between two lips that curled up into a smug smirk. 

The mess head of hair moved back down nipping and lick along the collar bone making the body tremble. The nipping changed into a bit as he made to the neck biting down before releasing into licking and sucking motions that made the body groaned at the pleasure. The heavenly mouth moved down the smooth pale chest to the sternum feeling the lips burn light touches along the skin move to left pulling the pink erect nipple inside the warm cavern teeth grazing tugging on it, the tongue circling the skin around the bud before the mouth dove in to suck on it making the body cry out in a deep moan. One of the red leather gloves moved to the right cup and caressing the skin around the untouched nipple on the opposite side revolving a finger around the bud before two finger pinched it making the body beneath it twitch. The other red gloved hand moved down the bodies left side flake caress feeling every curve of the body before drifting behind tease long the edge of white pants each finger slipping under but no farther than the tips until they stopped at the hips. 

In a sudden action, the mouth sucked and bit at the bud at the same time as the hand pinched and rolled the other between the skilled leathered clade fingers causing the body to buck and moan beneath him. And just as soon as the touch came it was gone making the body shiver at the loss of it. The body panted his chest moving up and down trying to catch his breath after the air stopping touch and breathless pleasure he had forgot to do so. 

The two red leather gloved hands appeared pushing the white panted legs down flat on the floor, before dragging them down to his black shiny leather boot covered feet, they took each boot off with care with briefest of touch along bare skin above the socks of leather before setting the pair of boots off to the side. The hands moved back along legs not losing contact with him before stopping at the hips where the fingers once again teased along to front to undo the belt painfully slowly before one hand laid on the stomach while the other hand pulled the golden belt out of the loops of the trousers until the last tug freed the belt that was tossed to the side near the boots the shiny A and red belt buckle clanking to the ground. The hands trialed back to the front to undo the last button on the wardrobe and zip down the hands moved back the top of the trousers to curl underneath the fabric of it and the white briefs elastic band touching the bare skin so close to his pride. The hands pilled the pants and briefs back and then began to pull them down the smooth hairless legs down the ankles before they were tugged off and tossed off to the side to join the rest of the pile.  

The hands moved back up along the legs again the leather now slowly caressing the bare skin underneath them memorizing each inch of them before stopping at the thighs nudging them apart opening them wide for him to sit between them the hands still resting on the thighs holding them in place. The messy black haired man leaned forward drag his hand up his body before at his chest before they moved up to hold the soft skinned face in place along the jaws before the face with deep gray metallic eyes moved in close. The fingers moved up grasp the edges of the red long nosed mask slowly pulling it off the face let him see the sharp red soulful eyes beneath unhindered. The mask gently placed off to the side before fingers combed back into the long chestnut brown soft locks, the red leather gloved fingers the hair tugging lightly making gasp slip past the pout lips before him. The smirk widened as he leaned in to the steal that breath away from the man beneath him, the warm lips touch and moving against each other before they left again. He tilted the red eyed man’s head forward and brought those lips down near curl of his ear feeling the hot breathe against making him shiver and the hand cradled the back of his head. 

“Your armor was so weak. Look how easily I peeled it off of your body without any trouble at all.” The deep husky voice said slowly dragging each word out against the ear, moving so the red eyes could flicker down to look at his own body blushing lightly upon the cheeks. “Exposing every each of you to me.” One of the hands waving out of his hair moved down the body making the red eyes close at the touch and the smirk widening at the delicious look. “Letting me touch all the intimate parts of your body.” The hand creasing the flank before moving down to his hip pausing in the dip to tease the skin around the harden area causing the man’s breath to quicken, the gray eyes darkening in hunger. “You can hardly call this protection if I had been a shadow you would have been  _ ravaged _ and  _ devoured you  _ before you take even call out for your persona,  _ Crow _ .” 

Crow’s eyes snapped open turning to the smirking man as he let go of his face leaning back leaving him without any touch the eyes following him. “why don’t I show you.” 

The red leathered gloved hands gripped both his hips holding crow in place, before he could make squeak the wet hot mouth was upon his hard painful erection relieving it with each lick and swirl of the tongue long it’s sides before closing down around it enclosing the arousal moving into slow move up and down making the hips twitch and buck the resisting hands. The long panting moans were like chorus above him as he worked upon the neglected erection with his mouth and tongue lapping up every ounce of pre-cum nectar. A scream came out when the man sucked hard pulling up on along the erection only ending when his mouth made pop at the tip of arousal leaving the man panting beneath him. “Don’t worry that won’t be the last time you will be scream nor is that my only breath taking move, Crow.” 

Before crow could reply the mouth was upon him again doing that same motion making him cry out from the pure pleasure his mind blank unable to think or resist not that he wanted too. The messy black haired head continued its bless inducing work meanwhile the hand teased and caress along his skin send little flames within him with each touch before they cradled and messaged the furry balls making him twitch at the touch of being pushed between leathered fingers skillfully before the other hand gripped hard the root of his erection making him gasp. He whimpered as the mouth left his erection with only the resisting hand around it unmoving. 

Crow came eye to eye with the smirking man lean in close to him not touching, the other hand coming up to get rid of the black and white mask to sit next to the red long-nosed mask. “I just want to devour you.” 

He whispered against his lips before they touched lighting a blazing fire of passion within them. The lips moved against each other fiercely as if battling for demine of the other before a tongue licked along seams of his lips commanding entry, but they refused so he nips at them causing him to gasp, the tongue plunged in to wet cavern deepening the kiss making him think he may drown in the passion. The tongue traces and teased inside then seeked out the others tongue to caress before drawing out into his own mouth encourage him to taste him once inside the others mouth it coped what he had done. The gray eyed man mouth closed around crow’s tongue enveloping before sucking on it before ending their kiss with a pop throwing back his head the black hair bouncing back revealing in the sight of crow panting mouth open, flush sweat glistening along the skin, and hooded lust filled red gaze. 

“If you want me to let go and let you cum you will have to say my name.” The smirk man whispered with a slight purr against crow’s ear squeezing the hard member within his grasp, before slowly moving up and down pumping action making the other come undo pulling against the resists around his wrists and moaned deeply. The gray eyes watched his movements lick his kiss bruised lips before purring again to the other, “Come now, Crow. Its only one word.” 

Crow closed his red eyes let out a low sound that was soft for the other to hear, “What was that, Crow, a little louder.” The red leather fingers wrapping around the root before moving up with a fast movement, and dragged his thumb along the top making the other gasp and hiss before melting into moans. 

“Joker.” 

“I can’t hear you, crow. I could do this all day holding right long the edge with no relief, but plenty of pleasure that it is painful and I don’t want you in pain, Crow.” Repeating the same movement  of pumping before fingers clamping down like ring around the bottom close to his balls, which twitched. 

“ _ Joker.” _

“I don’t know if believe that you want me to let you go. Maybe you’re enjoying it.” The hand repeating the motion again then squeezing at the end as he said the next words. “Beg for it.”

“Please, Joker.”

“…” The repeated again as no reply came.

“Please, Joker. Let me cum please, Joker!”

“That’s right scream for me.” The voiced purred let go stroke the arouse to completion at last. “Cum for me, crow.” 

“JOKER!” He screamed as he felt the explosion of the release from the pain and pleasure mixture that had been building up and up until this very moment.

“Good boy, crow.” 

Crow panted heavily after the release lost in his pleasurable hazy not noticing the movement around him or the maneuvering of his legs. He looked up to see the pink tongue licking off the white cum on the red leather gloves curling around each finger to get every drop, then lean over to lick the rest off his chest and stomach making him shiver at the feeling and sight. 

That tongue moved down to his cock licking and sucking off the rest making him shudder and take in a sharp breath, that cruel tongue moved down around his tight painful balls lap at them trying to ease the discomfort. Before moving around the puckered hole before plunging his tongue inside making him jump at the feeling of the slimy tongue squeezing within him thrusting in and out.  So he was moaning and panting at the feeling the skillful tongue playful licking his insides filling him with pleasure.

The other leaned forward undoing his pants releasing his cock. It was fairly average if not a little bigger than average, hard and ready already twitching between the leathered fingers. The trickster reached over pulling a bottle of lube coasting the length of his cocked before take a little extra on to the leather fingers to push in two fingers into him, making him take a sharp breath in, as they moved in and out quickly the lube slicking up his tight arse, scissoring movement every now and then. Then he added a third pushing farther in making him hiss at the tight pressure of pain before it hit his prostate making him moan. The three fingers moved faster until he was panting and moaning hitting his spot many times over making his own cock hard again. 

The mischievous boy smirked as he took the fingers away making him whimper at the loss, making the boy snicker at him before moving up to align his cock up to entrance. “Do you want it crow?”

Crow looked up at him at being address the hazy of pleasure falling over him again, he slowly nodded as he tried to clear his mind at the same time. “I can’t hear you, crow. Do you want my hard cock in your arse?”

“Yes-s Joker. I want your cock in me!” Crow exclaimed as he felt the tip of the said cock teasingly pushing at his entrance promising him more pleasure than he could want.

“Very good boy, Crow.” Joker leaned forward taking hold of Crows mouth kissing it mercilessly as he pushed slowly inside of him. The cock was bigger than the three fingers had been, the lube easing the pain a little as the hard cocked pushed its way inside of him making him pant into the kiss that Joker would not let go of. Finally fully sheathed with his cock, he started to relax his muscles  as the cock didn’t move to adjust to it. The tongue licked at his mouth pulling the moans from him as he pulled his cock out before pushing back in slowly again. He did this agonizingly slow pace repeat the same movement holding his hips still so he couldn’t move either to make him go faster. Soon he was panting and begging for more demanding him go faster that only got a chuckle out of the other and a smirk. 

“Oh Crow I adore when your like this demanding more to do things. Thinking you have control. That you can command me.” Joker moved to his ear again to whisper to it teasingly. “I will tell you a secret…. No one controls me, not you, not anyone, not even fate.”

Crow stared at him with wide eyes at his words,  panting wanting more the words only fueling his desire more, and this seemed to please Joker as his smirk became a smile. “But if you want me that much maybe I am willing to move faster… harder… pound into this tight arse of yours that is just lovely to watch from behind during missions, even in those clothes.” 

Crow moaned, “Y-yes please, Joker. I want all of that.” 

Joker chuckled once more his gray eyes closing for second before turning to connect with red eyes that reflected the similar feelings. Those leather hand moved to cup his ass cheeks bring him closer to Joker’s body, pulling out his cock then slamming into him again making him groan. He pace immediately picked up the cock moving fast in and out, faster, harder, at pounding pace that he had so desperately requested and was now so generously been given to him. He was taking it all with deep heavy throaty moaning. 

Pace in intensified as he hit the prostate again making him howl out his pleasure and ecstasy. From that point pound focused on hitting that point every single time with accuracy and skill. His cock bouncing at the rapid movements of the others hips pushing his cock deep into him, his insides tightening around the cock. He began to feel his climax beginning to climb. 

suddenly the cock left him with Joker smirk above him, “I can see it.” Joker panting from the exertion. “You can not cum without me.” Crow stopped trying to moving his hips, only now gazing at him. “We will come together” The leather hand moved up to cup his cheek with a smile promising his pleasure would continue. 

The cock moved back inside him making sigh in relief at being filled once more, but no longer on the edge of cumming like before. The slow pace started again working its way back up to the fast hard pace, this time working them both towards their climax together. They began to move in sync as if knowing what the other will do, meeting each other hip movements. They had moved like this many time in sync instigating each other’s moves in battle and during investigations dancing around each. Their bodies moving against each other as one. Their mouth meeting for their tongues to dance within. Their climax built to the edge with only set of words set them over the edge, “cum with me, Crow!” 

They both came with explosion of feelings of pleasure, warmth, ecstasy, and love that was there even if he would never admit to it. They both collapse against each other panting trying to gain control of themselves. Joker seemed to recover first of course towering over the red eyed detective. 

The dark haired boy smirked down at him before speaking with that wicked tongue, “I can be your armor, I can protect you better than anything you could wear or use. Use me. And I will give you everything you want from touch to love. My whole being is yours as yours is mine.” 

His red eyes widened at the words and the meaning behind them, not sure if he should trust his words, but the impact was still there for him leaving him speechless because no one had ever used those words for him. Crow knew one thing him and Joker were also had this closeness and special relationship that was different from the others. So when we became physical they weren’t sure if it had feeling tied to it, but maybe just maybe one day there could have more, one day hopefully if they have enough time. For now he would just move forward willing to let Joker win this round and protect him. 

 

Fin

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
